1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device with a near field communication (NFC) function.
2. Description of Related Art
NFC technology has become an increasingly popular form of connectivity technology. A portable electronic devices integrated with NFC function usually includes an NFC module connected to an NFC antenna. The NFC antenna includes a plurality of coiled wire loops connected to the NFC module. The NFC antenna is commonly mounted at an inner side of a rear housing of the portable electronic device. However, metal elements such as logos on rear housing may interfere with signals transmitted by the NFC antenna. In addition, when the portable electronic device is held by the user or put on a desk, signals transmitted by NFC antenna can be blocked by the hand of the user or the desk. Thus, the portable electronic device may have a weak and unstable NFC communication quality.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.